


So left but she right, though

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove), Shotthroughttheheart



Series: LukasxSol [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Awkward Romance, Brotherly Love, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I Ship It, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Sitcom, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Lukas×Sol, for a friend who shipped them. But I didnt see it until we chatted about it. And now, Im going down. XD-----Lukas is a loner, not really feel any kind of love besodes family love. That is until, Sol shows up and gives a little love to Lukas.Paul Lugo and Butters joined together to get these two together, because those two certainly cant do it. Sheangins happens, but will these two loners accept each others love?------This is a sitcom/romcom (romance com)





	1. Run dont walk away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Lukas's pov
> 
> Edit 2.0- did a much needed edit

‘Run but don't walk away’, that should be my motto. But I've always been a coward.

 

First day at school is always the worst. Even if my little brother was around, it could never settle the queasy nervous knot in my stomach. However similar to my little brother, I've learned how to mask my emotions.

 

Having to travel through the classes set for me, I never even noticed you until three days after settling down. After the nervous energy bouncing off of me. After reminding myself to breathe and move. I mean, I hear the name tossed around in the family table.

 

Sol. It's been thrown around the table, different conversations, different days. Always seemed to end back to you.

 

Seeing Paul currently laying up next to me, I could smell his scent. Sweet like. Probably chocolate, chili powder, and honey. Maybe a bit of coffee.

 

However its a welcomed smell. Especially in this room. It doesn't smell like me. It doesn't have that gentle rain, cotton cady, and vanilla smell that I'm more used it.

 

So it's been a struggling four maybe seven days. But after hard work, I've been able to sleep without the need of my little brother. Although I do find him sneaking in my bed, which I have no problem.

 

However, seeing you up in person, I had no idea what I felt. At first I thought it was something medical, since my heart hurts. Now though, I'm not so sure anymore. It could be more, but hell if I know.

 

It didn't bother learning why, I just try to ignore the pain. Because you didn't need to know. My little brother and I still chat and share whatever the hell goes on. I've told him how my heart hurts whenever I'm around you, he calls me out for a crush.

 

I mean he is a romantic at heart, me though? Never. I'm more different. Keep to self. Isn't exactly the chatterbox of the family. Unnaturally warmer than usual. There's much more, but that doesn't matter now.

* * *

 

When I got to meet you again, it was during baseball season. You weren't bad at the game, even though you didn't look like you were having any fun. Paul of course was excited, even if he made Cartman eat his own teeth afterwards.

 

Honestly, he deserves it. But did Cartman really, I keep telling myself he did. But what if it's the truth. I wouldn't know.

 

But it's clear to my brother that he knew what was being hinted. My mind must've played a couple tricks, like the little blush you had or the way your eyes seemed to have glowed.

 

At least, that's what I believe in. Mind playing tricks. Of course over time, I learned something interesting things towards my little brother's friend. The little blond boy, little scar on his eye. But I didn't believe them, because it's foolish to fall in love with me.

 

Extremely foolish. Foolhardy at best. At least, my brain says otherwise. My heart though, I never felt anything like that. My heart has been literally dead for years, sure it pumps and beats. But love? Never felt that. Even through the numerous years, to the centuries. Never.

 

And I won't fall for it. Besides its a crush. It will disappear and you will forget how you fell in love with me. And you will more likely end up with my little brother instead of me.

 

The sun never finds love, it's always the moon who finds it and enchants it.

 

Man this is one fucked up sitcom or is it a romcom?


	2. Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas's pov
> 
> Edit 2.0: Much needed edit

The third time was random really. I was out with my little brother, Paul, who was excited for a pet. Though at the time we weren't sure what kind really. However Paul has mentioned saying he saw some interesting things. But he wouldn't explain it any further than that. Seeing you in the store, I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or you were really there. Clearly you were looking at the dog section, Paul of course greeted you like a long lost friend.

 

All I did was nod in your direction, looked everywhere but your face. I could hear how excited Paul was about some animal. But of course I wasn't sure, since he has plans. Plans of what, I wouldn't know. As Paul drags you away, I thought my mind played another trick.

 

All I could do was shake my head and look at the animals. Maybe… maybe getting my own pet would make me less sad? Disappointed? Lonely? Either way, staring at the dog cages, I could see all kinds of breeds they had. I always like small dogs, but this time though, I saw a couple employees trying to drag one dog away, but it broke out.

 

Seeing it head towards my direction, it jumped in my arms, licking my face. I could hear the employees saying something to the dog and myself. But right then, I saw how sweet this dog was. But I surprisingly didn't know what breed it was.

 

When I asked the oldest, maybe less newer, employee explained to me about the dog. I could feel how sweet to dog was, and really my mother has been on my case as of late with being ‘depressed’ as she calls it. So really, the dog already accepted me. Probably knowing I was a god.

 

“How much?”, watching their expression morphed between glad, happy, to shock. Honestly, I wouldn't care but really I felt something tell me to take this lovely girl home.

 

“She is 500 dollars, but of course it comes with a leash, collar, water bowl, food bowl, and lastly the documents of her. Also her name is Queen.” The employee explained, since I was new at taking care of a pitbull, listening as they explained and of course asked some serious questions. And god bless the employee’s soul with how patient they were.

 

Having Queen's leash in my hand, I was surprised at how she followed me compared when she was with the two employees. They actually had to drag her. However she was walking next to me, she was clearly smart. Grabbing whatever else, I didn't know how Paul said anything to me or even made any noise indicatinghe was nearby. In fact I didn't noticed until Queen huffed and growled a bit.

 

“Hi Moon, this is Queen. Its okay girl.” gently leaning down, I hushed her gently while Paul gave his hand out for her to sniff. Once she deemed he was okay, we continued talking, of course I forgot you were there.

 

After buying Queen and of course two guinea pigs, which were ironically named Snow and Coal. After everything was said and done, Paul bought his stuff for the guinea pigs. Now Paul already had the location setup and everything, just needed something living in it.

 

Queen was a surprised really, but nonetheless she was my dog. My gorgeous Queen. But you Sol, I wasn't sure what to make of you. I couldn't tell if you were excited or neutral. Either way, I didn't think we would've run into you at the pet store. However, I can't tell if I'm happy for Queen or that your near.

* * *

The fourth time, I swore that Paul is scheming. He is sitting on his bed, chatting to Snow and Coal. Who were probably hiding somewhere in their hidey holes. Paul had made that cage from scratch. All blueprinted and looked by every guinea pig owners to make sure his first two won't die. And so far, it worked. And I will give Paul credit for it.

 

He was pretty clever with the little piggy's home. Even though I didn't stay for long, since Queen is due for a run. And this will also do me some good as well. I could hear my mother shouting something to me, nodding saying something rushed since Queen didn't make it any better. She was too excited to be out and not stuck indoors. Even though I was completely opposite.

 

Although, for Queen, I wouldn't mind running a good lap around South Park and back. That should be enough for her, maybe even much more. I'm glad I got a harness for Queen, because that collar would've choked her.

 

I saw you were busy with someone. More likely someone at school. Whatever it was, the orange jacket kid looked over to me. Queen didnt stop, in fact she seemed excited. Seeing the orange kid kneeling down, Queen went at licking him. Knocking his hood down. Those wild blond locks looked untamed. I could hear their laughter and Queen’s tail didn't stop wagging while harshly hitting my leg. But Sol, you looked like you've enjoyed the show. When Queen eventually got off, the kid was surprised.

 

“I see you adopted Queen.” said the little orange kid, there was some kind of tone with his words. Relief? Maybe. Their way the kid looked happy. I chuckled softly as I retold the story to them. Even they laughed, while saying something to Queen. Sol, I don't know what you did, but somehow. There was something there. It was small but it was there nonetheless. Either way, I didn't stay for longer. If I stayed any longer Im sure my lungs would've shriveled and shrink underneath the pressure.

 

Seriously Sol, I'm not sure what you did. But you must've made me nervous wreck. Or maybe there's something else to explain. But right now, I couldn't think about that as I ran with Queen.

 

Hopefully this doesn't kill me. Besides what are the chances of a kid killing a sun god? One of the few?


	3. Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas's pov

I didn't know what was happening at that time frame. One minute you and Paul were playing D&D with the neighbors kids, the next there was some destroyed mall, which was completely covered up by an Alien spaceship. And of course that is also being covered up as a large Taco Bell. And I'm now volunteering at the shelter for the animals. Since the main building where they sold the animals were now gone, most are being sent back here. 

 

Or at least that's what I'm told. Honestly, I don't question it. I just do as I'm told, many new parents want puppies or kittens for their children when many fine animals will do. Though excluding certain species, those are for collectors. Like spiders, frogs, and of course some snakes. 

 

However, there was at least three guinea pigs that needed a home and so far no one has bought them. Irony enough, Paul has mentioned about getting more, but he will stick with his two for now. But at this point, these guinea pigs dont have alot of room, it's barely even bare minimum. I already asked how long they will stay, and the news wasn't comforting. Though there might be potential buyers, but I learned quickly that one is currently depressed since they were from the same litter as Snow and Coal. The other two was from their own litter.

 

Deciding against my better judgement, I bought the depressed guinea pig, even though there might've been buyers for the guinea pig. I did tell them that if no one buys the other two, I can take them. They of course said whatever patented bullshit they feed to me. But didn't promise anything which I was fine with.

 

When I brought the little thing home, I could hear its little sad noise. Seeing my brother with you Sol, I saw something on my brothers face. It was clearly a scar, it spread through the whole face. I could feel both my heart and gut drop straight to hell and froze somewhere there. Moving into the kitchen area, I could hear Paul explain. 

 

He of course explained it was part of them game, just not the injury. It understandable, the game totally didn't make you blind in your right eye. Though, really we never plan on scars. But the little squeak noise broke the atmosphere. 

 

Retelling Paul what I’ve just done, he felt sorry for taking their siblings. Paul already explained to me that he would need to build a second story and more floor space to house the other two. 

 

“I don't doubt you don't have a plans for more.” Hearing his chuckle as he left, but you Sol. You looked ashamed and something else. I don't blame you and I won't ever blame you. I decided against following my brother, instead I ruffle your hair.

 

I was silently surprised at how smooth it was. Though your three cowlicks were very prominent in bouncing back to its spot, as if it wasn't messed with in the beginning. I knew my mind wasn't playing another one of its crazy ideal tricks, I could see the light blush on your face. I didn't realized how small you actually were. I mean yes, you were small when I met you, but I had an extra two three inches, however feet touching the floor, I could see that you really were small. 

 

When Paul does come back, he coughed in his hand and asked about the other two guinea pigs. I couldn't help but let the chuckle escape. Removing my hand from that red hair, I moved over to the fridge. The peace didn't last for long as Queen thumped down the stairs and rushed over to me. Making me catch her in my arms once more. She was so happy that I fell on my ass as she licks all over my face. I knew Paul was laughing as Sol looked like they were going to chuckle. 

 

As I eventually got her to calm down, she could some of the other animals. Kissing her gently on her head, I lead her in the backyard. As she does whatever, I had to get ready for another run. Leaving you two downstairs, I knew you both were safe here.


	4. Injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sol's pov.

When we got to Paul's home, I was surprised to see that neither his mom or Lukas were home at this hour. Maybe Mrs Lugo took the chance and went out on a date? Although she was a good and dotting mother, I thought she really needed some time for herself.

As we took a few steps into the house, I could hear squeaking from upstairs. Seems like the guinea pigs that Paul got a few days back were welcoming their 'dad' back home. Their excited bu cute squeaking made me smile a little.

Yet, my mind went back to the older sibling. I somehow expected him to greet us but nobody was home. Then again, Paul had mentioned that his older brother was volunteering at an animal shelter after South Park's Mall had been destroyed.

I couldn't help but feel guilty because of that fact. If I hadn't been taken on that alien spaceship and made it crash, this would have never happened. There had been a small pet shop and I could only wonder how many animals died that night and how polluted the area became because of the green toxic goo now. The government tried to cover everything up as a new Taco Bell being build but I couldn't believe the naivety of those people who took their words for the truth.

However, going back to the poor animals... Karma, as I know, loves her animals and makes people who harm animals pay extra for their deeds. I can only hope I won't be punished as bad as the dude from dad's. His death was a horrible one but a worthy one.

Speaking of worthiness, I already knew that either Mrs Lugo or Lukas was going to kick my ass when they return home.

"Dude, don't look so grim," said Paul, leading me to the kitchen. "It doesn't even hurt."

I couldn't even understand how he was so calm. Paul got hurt so bad. This wasn't a 'let's put some a bandage, kiss it better and it will be alright' or just a scrapped knee. For all I knew, he could be blind in that eye now.

"Sol, really, if you keep on sulking like that, Queen will come down and sit on your face," said Paul trying to make light of the situation as he came back from the bathroom with a first aid kit.

I opened the first aid kit and took out what seemed the most important. Some cotton, a big bandage, tweezers and some disinfectant that had a label with Hydrogen peroxide written on. There was another bottle but I knew that the other stung a lot more and I didn't want to cause Paul more pain than I already did.

As I took off my gloves, I washed my hands as best I could and without drying them, started to clean the injury. Although I could see that Paul wasn't angry at me, I really wanted to cry. I hadn't wanted to hurt him. I didn't even think that the plastic thief dagger was going to hurt, let alone, draw blood.

As I continued to clean, we heard the front door opening and saw Lukas coming into the room. I felt my heart get gripped with cold fear but I didn't let it show on my face. I was ashamed to even look at his handsome face. If he knew that I was the cause of Paul's injury, I was certain that he would never want to see or talk to me ever again.

I was surprised how calm he was, how easily he petted my hair like Lukas was trying to calm me down. I couldn't help but blush. At least, my face felt hot but I hoped that there was none of that on my face.

Yet, when Lukas left with Queen, I could see the way Paul looked at me. I didn't like the smug grin he had on his face. I know that this little feeling is just a simple crush and that things won't go anywhere.

I can't help but wonder who's more injured. Paul or I? His clearly now blind eye or my heart that's going to be crushed by my own false hope?


	5. Light it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas's pov

__

Queen was unnaturally angry, I couldn't figure it out. It wasn't just that, but Paul’ guinea pigs haven't touched their food. Or at least that's what I am thinking. But the fact that mom came rushing bome, her eyes say danger. She asked if we are ready to leave, I was of course confused. 

 

She of course didn't like my answer, she tried to get you to pick up your bags and leave everything else behind. But the problem was you weren't home. I had to explain that to her. She of course thought you were already captured.

 

I knew something was wrong, I could feel it in my gut. It wasn't just that, the fact Sol's mother called asking if I could send her child back home, was red flag number two. First my gut, the call from Sol's mom, Queens anger, mom came bursting in here telling us to pack up, and the fact that there's helicopter noise. In fact more than one. 

 

But Paul, you were sneakily good. You called me up instead of our mother and I could hear some government leader called you Dovakiin. I felt anger pumping through my veins and of course he is the one to set it up.

 

I didn't say anything to my mom as Queen and I ran to Clyde's house. Seeing the aftermath of an manslaughter, well a D&D raid, I could see all the helicopters gathered around the top. I didn't waste much time as everything began to feel hot. Blood boiling, water mystifying, the ungodly flames, the fire. 

 

I could see him as he looked at me. Your friends weren't sure what I was doing here, but I didn't give them any time to questioned. 

 

“So your the fucker.” I said surprisingly harsh, but I didn't have an ounce of niceness in me. He looked confused, as well as Sol. But Paul didn't look like it. Paul held up his phone showing that I have been listening. Seeing his shocked expression and something else within. 

 

“You done fucked up now, Agent Leader. I'm not Dovakiin, Im what you call Luna. He is Dova, or Nova for short.” His expression morphed, clearly didn't expected the twist. But I give him time as I literally kicked the fucking shit out of him. By the end of it, police came by, arrested him as I showed evidence that he plan on blowing up South Park.

 

When everything was said and done, I checked every single one of your buddies and of course you Sol. I explained that your parents needed you home. As all of them trail back home, only Sol and Paul were left. When Paul left home with Queen, I pulled you into a hug. I knew you stiffen underneath the hug, but eventually melted. 

 

“Don't scare me like that kiddo. Your mother assumed the worst, just goes easy with my heart, okay.” 

 

I didn't need to look, holding you close. I had some kind of comfort, reminding me that yes, he is alive. Yes he is well and breathing. But nonetheless, I could feel the anger subside as I walked you back home. 

 

Your mother was happy when you came back home, before I left you through those doors, I ruffle your hair softly. “Have a good night, Sol.” signaled something with my fingers, I walked back home, to see utter chaos. Mom was expressing worry and much more. But this is what you get. Queen behaved a far more calmer note, which honestly I'm glad. She is a smart girl.


	6. My type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas's pov

After that event, I'm not sure what to think. First my brother, my mom, and my long time adult friend, Jamie, knew what my problem was. Though, my mother was both excited but yet fearful. Or strained. Honestly, I wouldn't know. 

 

All I knew was that couldn't stay there. 

 

“Run but don't walk away.”

 

I'm not running. I'm just taking a break. A small breather. A small breather with Queen who nonetheless follows me everywhere. At least Queen doesn't  judge me. As I move further and further away, I decided to chill by the lake. Or pond. Either way, I'm sitting there petting Queen as there was very little people here. 

 

I knew my lungs hurt. It wasn't just my lungs, my heart also hurt. Possibly my brain too. I felt like everything was too much and I was slipping into a spiraling sinksand. Moving too fast but also moving too slow. Never just right. 

 

My face burned while my eyes were soaked. I didn't know how long I weeped and I certainly don't want to know. All I know is that eventually Queen was keeping both a watchful eye and licking up my tears. Like a mother, I couldn't help that I picked her up and placed her on my lap. I used her like a pillow as I cried softly. 

 

I don't know why Im crying so damn hard. It's all too much. Every fucking emotion. Everything I feel. 

 

When my eyes no longer spilled any tears, I left the pond, taking the long way home. Texting mom not to bother leaving anything out for me. Both Queen and I were by the only bar without strippers. It wasn't even a second by the time we were close by to the door was when I saw a flash of blond and red.

 

Jumping back, Queen huffed and growled. I couldn't tell if that was a good sign or not. But it didn't matter, as I saw them up close. Clearly this person was drunk. Or at least I think so. When they eventually stumbled stand, having their hat on their head, I immediately knew it was an adult. A possibly drunk adult.

 

I took a step back as Queen stood in place, growling at them. But soon enough, two more individuals knocked the other two down to the floor. I wasn't sure who the other two were, but gently moving Queen away, we pretended like we didn't see that.

 

As we crossed an area, I saw something little fighting off a herd of hobos. Quietly, I let Queen rushed one of them. Following up, we dealt with them as the little thing was clearly a child. A child who surprisingly got stabbed. 

 

Little purple cape, lavender bodysuit, green ‘M’. I'm assuming something off of comic books. Without much thinking, I picked the kid up. They of course tried to stay awake, as I ran home with Queen following behind me. But immediately I stopped realizing the kid wouldn't survive long, so ripping their hood, I began making some misshape bandages. Having them wrapped around the kids waist, I carefully picked them back up once again. I didn't stop, neither did Queen as she got a head start. 

 

By the time I made it home, I placed the kid on the kitchen table. I already knew I would get bitched at by mom, but that can wait. 

 

Checking for pulse, feeling somewhat faint. I began working, using the sun's power, I healed the worst of their wounds. I didn't notice the blond hair which should be a dead giveaway. But I didn't have time to dwell on that as I mentally freaked out. Luckily though, Queen dragged a once sleeping Paul in the room, like a flicker of light, he immediately helped without a question. 

 

When everything was said and done, I cleaned the table as they slept on the couch. Paul of course told me the kids name. Kenny. Paul was as surprised as myself. Whoever this Kenny is, he just took a knife to the gut.

 

What surprised me the most was that Paul wanted Kenny in his room. I wanted to argue, but honestly it was the better option if we didn't want to get yelled at by our mom.

 

When Paul took Kenny into his room, I was finally able to slump onto the kitchen floor, knees drawing up to chest. Head in my hands, hands rippjng hair out. I felt helpless… Yeah, helpless. 

But eventually Queen pushed me, slowly up the stairs and into my room. Additionally in my arms, laying there. Feeling her heartbeat in a different rhythm as mine but it did eventually got me to sleep. Knowingly, She stayed up watching my bedroom door.


	7. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas pov

It's been two days since my breakdown at the pond. I do feel slightly better, but thinking about it now. I'm still not sure what I feel exactly, but I'm ready to take the first step if I need to. 

 

Queen has been a huge help, I seriously believe that she has human intelligence but in a dog body. So here I am, psychically nervous to my core and excited. I had to make sure my room was clean, even though according to my brother, it looks like Butter's house. 

 

I'm not sure if that was a compliment or making it clear to leave something that is human. I'm still not sure. But when Paul left for his date with Kenny and Mom went to work. I had the house to myself, excluding the guinea pigs and Queen. 

 

Surprisingly enough, the guinea pigs like me enough, though some are still unsure which is fine. Coal loves cuddling on me, since I'm super warm.

 

Remembering the snacks, I checked and rechecked. I could feel every nerve screaming and vibrate with so much energy. I checked and rechecked the time and the invite. I already knew you saw. But it doesn't calm down any of my nerves. 

 

I was surprised when you didn't show up on time. I had to ignore what I felt, but I couldn't ignore my nervous sweat smell though. Needing another shower, much to my disdain. What I wasn't expecting was Paul coming home early. Hell it's still too early for him to come back home.

 

Paul knows I was joking about wanting to meet Kenny. I could hear Queen barking, some kind of laughter, and Paul saying something. I really didn't think this through, I honestly thought it was only Paul home. Not his boyfriend or Sol. But yet you both were there, while I walked somewhat down the stairs, still having a towel wrapped around my waist. 

 

Paul said something that I couldn't hear. But the expression you wore, I couldn't tell if you were embarrassed, shocked, or something else. 

 

“Are you going to stand there or are you going to get dressed?” I rolled my eyes, looking at Paul only, I made some kind of remark. Couldn't really remember the comment, but whatever it was, Paul laughed as I trudged back upstairs. 

 

Wearing another pair of clothes, putting the rest in the dirty basket. There wasn't really much in the basket since we always kept a schedule. But when I came back down, Paul and Kenny were playing with Queen. Sol of course noticed me, nodding my head to him. I knew ASL when it was required to learn. Carefully, fisting my hand to my chest, moving it clockwise. Rising the same hand I signed a four, opened the palm, but just as quickly close it like a flower bulb. Then I pointed it at you, Sol. But you looked confused, I thought maybe you knew ASL.

 

I didn't bother dwelling it for long as I went off in the kitchen. Maybe some time he might understand it. Maybe being blunt will help. Silently I grabbed a small bag, trudging back into the living room, you still looked confused. 

 

Walking over, I ruffle your hair gently. “If you two need us, we'll be watching tv.” Gently easing you away from the other two, Paul said whatever. But I didn't care, however once we reached into my room, I left the door opened enough that Queen rushed over in my room. I didn't question it as Queen lays in her dog bed, which is bigger than her. 

 

“Finally bought all the seasons for Too Cute. I always was curious about season four. Anyways, if I didn't make it clear earlier. Sorry for flashing you.” I knew my voice cut off, completely full of embarrassment. Knowing full well how hot my face was, but I didn't dwell on it for long. Putting on season four, I laid on my bed as you look a little nervous. 

 

Was this too much? Was it? I swore you being nervous is making me nervous. I could hear how loud my heart was. Did I put too much pressure on you? Was this a bad idea? I didn't noticed how you eventually laid down. I knew my brain was loud, hopefully that doesn't distracted you from season four. 

 

As time passed, I didn't realize you were asleep, I could feel myself falling into dreamland too. My heart calming, brain whispering me to sleep. I finally listened as the deep voiced spokesperson tell about another new family.


	8. Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sol's pov.

After what happened in the last few days, I had to admit that I felt more confused than ever before.

Although the government didn't get their chance to take me away from my parents, I had so many questions. Since Paul and Lukas were involved, I couldn't help but wonder what their connection with the people in black really was. Were they like me? Children with some kind of talent that the country wanted? Or were they trying to escape? That would explain why Paul once mentioned that his family had been moving a lot and never had baby pets.

That was, until now. I could only hope that our families were here to stay in this strange but quiet mountain town. I really didn't want to move again.

However, what got me was Lukas's invitation. Not only was it unexpected but also... unexpected. Why would he want to hang out with me? He was a sixth grader and had to hate me, a fourthy, right? That's what all sixth graders do. Yet, maybe the fact that Paul himself was a fourth graders softened the whole situation? I mean, they were brothers after all. Then again, if I think about Stan and Shelly....

I accepted the invitation but I honestly didn't know what to do or expect. Should I dress casually, like for school, or something more nice? Then again... What even counted as 'nice'? I didn't want to ask mom for advice because she already had this slightly amused look on her face. She looked like the cat that eat the canary.

Mom didn't know anything about my crush on a boy, right? This was only temporary, right? It was going to be a passing thing..?

Yet, that doesn't explain why every time when I see Lukas, I feel like the sun is shining brighter for me. Doesn't explain why the room becomes nicely warm with him in it. Lukas was just so... warm... and I couldn't explain even to myself why that always was the first word to pop up inside my mind.

 _Let's just admit the fact that you're hopeless,_  said a voice inside my head. _Not only a hopeless romantic without a chance but just a hopeless nerd._  I wanted to argue and kind of agree on that but then... why would Lukas invite me to hang out?

 _I should probably bring something,_  I though as I put up my favorite purple hoodie and ignored the voice inside my head. If I was quick enough, I could run to nearest store, buy something and make it to the Lugo house on time.

However, as always, fate had other plans for me.

I sighed in despair as I looked at the clock on my phones and saw that I was already five minutes late. The lines in Whole Foods was never going to end. If Lukas is expecting for me, he probably things that I bailed on him.

"Oh, hey, dude," said a familiar muffled voice behind me. I was stressing so much, I didn't even notice how Kenny and Paul walked up to me.

"Hey, shouldn't you be at my house right now?" asked Paul, raising an eyebrow at me.

I huffed a little, showing at my pack of cookies and the line as if to show them a point that I was... trying. Of course, both of them had to laugh at my demise.

"Don't worry, we'll help you," said Paul as he managed to persuade a few old ladies with his charisma to let us through since I only had a package of cookies.

"Whoa, wait, don't rush," chuckled Paul as I was about to bold towards his house and caught me by the hood. "Ken and I were going there anyway so it's okay."

Although Paul was assuring me not to rush, I somehow didn't feel any better about it.

\---

  
If it was possible to experience the so-called 'blue screen of death' that computers would sometimes have, I think I can cross that out of my imaginary bucket list. I think I actually got a taste of that.

As Paul, Kenny and I came into the house, I honestly didn't expect to see you just in a towel, dripping water on the carped. From Kenny's smug look on his face and slight shoulder shaking, which I guessed as his attempt not to laugh, I knew he wouldn't let me live this down. Thanks, brain, I didn't need that small short-circuit to make me look an absolute fool in front of everyone.

"You getting dressed or not?" I heard Paul say in my semi-daze, seeing Lukas rolling his eyes at his brother before disappearing in the nearest room.

 _Oh dear lord,_  thought I, trying to keep calm, _this is it. This is how I die. I die from realizing just how handsome Lukas. No matter the situation._

I'm pretty sure Paul said something but I didn't hear anything as he lead me to their kitchen. Not soon after, you came in and just... snatched me away

I wasn't sure if this was good or bad since Paul didn't even protest however when you mentioned Too Cute series, I couldn't help but blink at you.

Did you... honestly buy all of the Too Cute seasons just to show me? Just to have a reason to hang out with me? Although I tried to pay attention to the videos while we lied on your bed, I couldn't help but glance at you from time to time.

I never realized that you had dark green eyes. There were some light green spots in them that made it looks that there was stardust in them. Then again, if I was honest, you always felt like a star, just like the sun, and being with you made me feel like I could experience nicely warm starlight.

I didn't even notice how I dozed off but the last thing that I heard was the sweetest chuckle and a kitten mewing.


	9. Date?

Ever since we both fell asleep on my bed, my little brother was giving me  _ the  _ talk. He wanted, hell practically needed to tell me what I feel isn't going to go away. I mean sure, I feel a little stressed, a little ungrounded even. 

 

But he is also stressed lately. After the hasty rescue I did a few days ago with Kenny, or Mysterion as he goes by. I knew there was something funky with him. I mean sure, his eyes were a telling sign and his behavior was another.

 

It also appears I wasn't the only one who noticed. Paul and I made a bet at one point, it was between being a god like us or being a deity of some kind. And the deity won, how do I know. Simple, Paul walked into my room randomly, as I did yoga, and put basically forty bucks in my wallet. When he left, I smirked smugly. Probably looked ridiculous as I bend or looked like some possessed demon. Either way, it was ridiculous. 

 

I didnt see you until school, which I honestly wasn't sure if you took my heart or my breath. Having my heart jump and breath stolen, I almost wanted to be away from you. Go hide like the coward I am. Seeing you, it was like everything was settling. Maybe, I don't know. 

 

I knew I was blushing, there wasn't any question to it. It was blatantly obvious and personally I need to leave. I never walked so fast to my classroom, even Paul knew something was up. 

 

The smug little shit. Entering the horribly built classroom, the teacher told us it was going to be a joint class. Meaning, I might have Paul being a little shit next to my ear. 

 

We had the circular tables instead of the rectangle one. I always stick in the emptiest table. The other classmates knew, never talk and keep to self. Kinda like my own isolation. When the teacherless class walked into our classroom, I already knew I was going to have most of the other class. 

 

Kenny of course took his seat, saying hi. Hummed softly, I went doing my work being quiet. Of course the other kids joined. I later realized the fattest kid was Cartman, the one Paul always have something negative about him. He of course always point out my pink hair, while Paul mutters. 

 

Knowing him, it's probably something along the lines as, ‘If we weren't in this classroom, I would kick your ass’. Sol though, I could see how quiet you truly were. And I'm deeply kinda worried. That is until the teacher was setting up partners. I apparently got a ginger as my partner, while the other kids either snickered or grimaced towards me. 

 

I couldn't tell what the big deal was, the kid was nice. Though a big nervous wreck. Cartman and some of the kids were being asses when Noel came over. Taking his seat next to me, he tried making small talk, but I couldn't find the voice in me. Paul of course mentioned to Noel that I don't talk, which of course Noel sneered at me. Paul saw that, but bit his tongue back. Apparently Noel wasn't the only one who commented. Though at least Noel sneered. Cartman made a few comments. How did this kid survive being the jackass he was. Of course he threw a few to Sol, which wasn't needed. Noel of course agreed with a child. 

 

Looking at Paul, I could tell if I don't do something Paul will. He would be considered as a hot head. Coming up with an idea, I gave a small smile which Cartman saw. Prompting to say something, I grabbed Sol's hand and wrote ‘The sun sees you everyday, ignore the dickweeds and smile little sunflower.’ 

 

Paul of course knew I did something because poor Sol was embarrassed, but clearly wasn't blushing. Noel wasn't sure what I did, but he continued being an ass. Quietly, I smacked him upside the head, not really caring. He tried but I stood up, muscular compared to him which made him back down quickly. 

 

The other classmates knew you've fucked up somewhere. And really Noel definitely fucked up. Puffing my chest, I went back working. Writing down something only for Noel's eyes. 

 

‘Continue being a little shit right here, I will deck your face to this table permanently.’ 

 

He looked deathly pale, well more than his usual skin tone. Keeping control in the table, Wendy was surprised with how silent I was. Paul muttered to me in Spanish as he asked a small question. 

 

When you and your friends left, I went to the teacher and asked to not be paired up with Noel after his many comments. Having it all record, the teacher agreed, after a bit of persuading. I hope your day is going great Sol.


	10. Double date plus fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas's pov
> 
> Edit 2.0: Some things were changed

Something was wrong and Paul was showing it. I didn't get it, but Paul looked more angry and surprisingly silent. There was no way I could get any kind of info from him, or at least that's what I thought.

 

As I did a few yoga sessions in my room, Paul came walking in. There was no need to be embarrassed over positions, but it seemed my face didn't get the same motto. As it was blushing madly, but the way Paul walked it. It was similar to the numerous of times, but it was unique, it was the ‘you won't fucking believe this’ kind of attitude and walk.

 

He was clearly pissed, although he hasn't said anything. His mind definitely did, as his eyes weren't really there with me. Ignoring him as I move, flexibility on my side it was no sweat.

 

“Wendy knows I am a moon god.” I've heard my little brother speak icy or even most case angrily, however spitefulness isn't one I would associate with him.

 

But at this current moment, there was no denying it. The way he sits, his voice, and choices of words it's clear how utterly pissed he was. It was similar back in the old mobster days, dealing with a deal gone bad or not getting the exact cut on their deals. Or more cases than one, his crew getting killed over petty rivalry.

 

“Wendy? You mean the bobblehead leader of the girls?” If I am right, she was the ringleader of the fourth grade girls and a member of the volleyball team. She was clearly smart and occasionally vicious if needed. At least according to the other sixth graders.

 

“Yeah, that's the one.” Nodding my head as I continued training. Queen was sleeping on my bed, after having two laps around South Park.

 

“And she doesn't assume I am the sun god?” Untangling myself, I could see Paul shaking his head.

 

“If she knows then she isn't letting on. But if she does know then she would ‘talk’ to you.” I could hear his teeth scraping each other, his features were bunched up, even his body was stiff. Great, just what I needed, more stress. Just when I'm slowly accepting my love for Sol, maybe another date could do.

 

Hopefully I didn't embarrassed him too badly at school. Maybe I should apologize for my unthinking mind for doing that in front of his friends. Paul seems to be getting off my back, which I appreciate greatly. However my mother is knows, we've talked about it.

 

She knows Paul and I have the literally Earth on our shoulders, needing to make sure the Sun doesn't explode or have the Moon move too close. Having to be reminded to keep our emotions out of our jobs.

 

I heard there was a new masseuse building, maybe Paul and I should go there. I mean we do have coupons for it.

 

Deciding it completely, I walked over and tapped at his legs. “Come on, new building. Masseuse.” Seeing his eyes light up a bit, we had to make sure our ‘children’ were fine. Paul has upgraded the guinea pig's cage even further. Adding more room and of course getting two more piggies. Sola and Luna.

 

Seeing the little piggies warm up to us, it was cute. Even though the two new ones weren't sure. When we got there, it was almost empty, which we didn't care. The lady greeted us as Paul told her whatever.

 

As they did whatever, it was a relaxing trip for both of us, and really I needed someplace to think. Maybe taking Sol out for a dance. I mean, would he be alright?

 

By the time we were finished, Paul flashed me a grin. Confusingly he explained that we will have a double date, which again I wasn't sure. Besides he explained that its a chill date.

 

Which means sweatshirts and possibly needing my good pants. What I wasn't expecting was to see you and Kenny on our couch. Paul did whatever while I disappear for a quick shower, even when I stepped out, Queen still didn't budge.

 

Taking a seat, I almost melt into the cushion, as Kenny laughed. Gently tugging a smile, I playfully shoved him. “Hush Kitten.”

 

That stopped Kenny's laughter, rolling my eyes. “Yes, I know all the pet names. And few are too corny for me, shame on you both. For such corny names.”

 

Kenny snickered and said something here and there, but eventually I generally kept my hands away from Sol. Even though, I was near him. Kenny makes the joke that I'm an oven.

 

“While you're an immortal, I'm Mr Heat.” Kenny looked surprised as I openly blurted out his secret. Sol, I couldn't tell what kind of expression you gave, but it didn't look good.

 

Paul came back, singing Mr Freeze song as he stride down those carpeted stairs and took a set next to Kenny.

 

“Mister White Christmas my ass. Setting the streets ablaze, warming up the waters, and bring everything to a uncomfortable boil is what I live for.” Playfully poking at my brother's love for the song. Even though it makes perfect sense for us.

 

I'm sure Kenny knew something was up about us. Even when we walked into the little dinner, Paul dragged everyone to a booth. Taking a seat next to Sol, we did whatever ‘normal’ kids our age do. Well somewhat, food wasn't bad. It was better than the one down in Florida.

 

The lady though was a klutz at heart, I caught the hot meal before it fell on you. The poor lady apologized, even after my brother calmed her down. No harm no foul. It wasn't even that hot, but it would've been for you Sol. Since you weren't part Sun god. You lacked immunity to the heat.

 

Even after your new meal, which didn't spill; thankfully. It was still too hot for you to bite into. Eventually Kenny and Paul talked while we listened, even though I chimed here and there. That is until someone threw something cold and wet at me.

 

Glancing up after checking if you were okay Sol, it was Noel. Though why he was pissed I wouldn't know. Unfunny enough he threw ‘insults’ and the worst was his dedication to harm you, Sol. Paul and I should've paid attention, but at this point, I was already going the same route as him. Grabbing my drink, I didn't realized how I melted the ice so quick.

 

“If you really got nothing better to do, I can suggest a few activities.”

 

Smiling, I chuckled turning my words into venom. “I can give you a better one. Its to fuck off before I break your little chicken bones to dust.” Noel didn't seemed to back down like last time, which only made this slightly worse. I could see a few of my classmates watching the showdown.

 

I really didn't want to be kicked out, even if the manager did try to get Noel out. It didn't exactly work. That is until he threw a knife in our direction. That was the final push and Paul also knew it. Catching the knife, I striked it in the table, as we got up. Noel did try to throw a few punches, but ue failed to realize Paul is quick while Im tank. As Paul hit Noel from behind, like a raptor. I took the frontal hits, blocking and eventually breaking a couple bones on Noel. However eventually Noel was kicked out for starting a fight.

 

The manager did check on our friends before checking on us, even though we were fine, I was deeply sorry for sticking a knife in his table. He said it was mutual for the ‘burned’ food. Kenny looked like he saw something, but you Sol. You looked a little panicked, did I do too much? I walked you home incase Noel decided to come back for revenge. He will be lucky if I dont skin him alive at school for that shit.

 

When I made it home, my ‘friends’ all were saying how ‘cool’ I am. But I saw something they didn't. I sold myself out for my abilities, meaning if Wendy knew Paul's powers then she will quickly pick up mine. Meaning, keep distance between us.

 

Great, we ran from the government and now I will be running away from a little ringleader fourth grade kid. Just my luck.


	11. Kissing it better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukas's pov

I've made a grave mistake. Probably my biggest mistake. But would I regret it, yes. Probably will for a long time if this goes wrong. I've decided after what was closely for a year, is to invite you to a dance.

 

And this was the school's dance, not many were going. And I knew it since my classmate asked me to check the list. But that was two days ago, now somehow the world is conspiring against me. Must've found my misery something to laugh at. 

 

My mother is excited and her knowing look isn't helping. My little brother wasn't going, which didn't help me. If I had half a mind I would cancel and take Sol somewhere else, but we either deal with the drunks or the kids. Neither didn't seem any better. 

 

And Sol's mom isn't a help either, see has asked some questions to me and her expression said ‘I know’. And that doesn't help whatever paranoid thought I had. Does she know I'm one of the Sun gods? Or I'm planning on asking Sol for the dance? Or that- 

 

I could feel myself falling apart as I shake uncontrollably. Paul knew how stressed I was, he also knew I nearly backed out of my idea at least twenty times a day. And it's only getting worse.

 

Not only that I wasn't sure if you would be fine with going to the dance with me. It also really didn't help that Wendy is giving me a death glare. Whatever she did to piss of my little brother, I could tell she was also pissed. I had yet to have her talk to me. I know if she continues those death glares, I will easily talk to her without a question. 

 

Kenny, that fucking saint, he has been utterly patient with us. He learned how Paul is the moon god while I am one of the few sun gods. He did try to understand some bits of our past, which given credit, he took it well compared to the other dates Paul had. 

 

When everything was said and done, Kenny also learned that we also know he isn't any normal human we have met before. So he explained himself to us. But when he learned some of our theories, it brought genuine laughter, all the stress melting off. At least by that time, however now, I feel like I'm drowning.

 

That is until Paul put on Too Cute, even though Kenny could tell something was off about us both. He did learn of my not so secret crush which he of course made some kind of comment like Paul. 

 

He did suggest the school's dance, telling me not a lot of kids go there. I want to call him out as a liar, a major fat liar. But now Im not sure if cancelling the dance would be a smart idea since I cant get my money back. 

 

Holding the two tickets, it looked beautiful. White and gold. Very flimsy material. But nonetheless very beautiful looking.

 

I had a few nightmares a few nights ago. And now, I dont think I can sleep a wink. Some are too much, making me unable to scream and cry. Poor Queen, I've been slacking off jogging around South Park. Paul noticed my problem, he wasnt the only one. But he certainly wont be the last. 

 

I believe I've made a grave mistake. Hell I know I've made a grave mistake. A stupid silly mistake. Having the mall back, it has been better weeks at least.

 

That was the idea, until I slipped on a  _ now _ icy sidewalk thanks to Wonder Tweek. Somehow from D&D you all switched to Superheros.

 

When you walked over after I got hit with another attack by Wonder Tweek. Somewhere between there and here, you tripped making me trip. And now, painfully aware of how much my head hates me. At least you werent hurt in the fall. 

 

According to Kenny, Tweek made the water underneath Sol's foot, making him trip. Then making me trip and the eventually landing us in the sewers, with Sol on top of me. And a killer headache. 

 

You looked so scared and worried. I didnt think about the fact that your hand is touching sewer floors. Nor my hands really. But I gave you a soft kiss on your nose, making everything stop. 

 

After that mess, Im now home. Hands washed to the point of bleeding, head being covered by my red hands. Face feeling unnaturally hot and Queen is cuddling next to me. 

 

Jesus, I've made a mistake.


	12. Topic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sol's Pov.  
> Translation of parts in 'End Notes'.

Topics

"Sauliau, mielasis... Kas yra?"

Sol blinked in surprise before looking up from his plate at his mom. Although he was playing with his food and dissociating just a few seconds ago, hearing his mom speak in another language, in one that he understood, got him out of his daze real quick.

She didn't usually speak in his dad's language but when she did, it was a sign that it's either a serious talk and he's in trouble or that she's worried enough to keep this conversation just between them while dad wasn't home.

"Kol dar tavo tėtis negrįžo iš darbo, gal nori pašnekėti apie tai, kas tau neduoda ramybės? Ar kas nors negerai mokykloje?" Karen looked at her son with a sad and worried expression. "Aš žinau, jog kažkas tau neduoda ramybės, nes tapai dar labiau tylesnis negu įprastai."

Sol just shook his head and continued playing with his food. Now he could see why she was asking. Mom made his favorite dish, the one that he would always ask for and have to wait for forever.. and he just ignored it. Just right there, in front of him. He really couldn't blame his mom for asking.

Truth to be told, he didn't want to talk or discuss in any way about what was wrong. What would he even say to her? Also, the boy was still convinced that everything that is happening to him is some sort of a long dream. A pleasant one but still a dream.

Then again, Sol actually did want to talk about it. He wanted to talk about something with his family for some time. However, to him it was just a 'small problem'.

_It shouldn't even be a problem,_  Sol tightened his jaw. _Nobody bats an eye at Tweek and Craig but... people care because of me?_

_Firstly,_  said an unpleasant voice inside his head with a joyful tone, _you're such a strong 'daywalker' that Cartman invented a new category of gingers. Specially for you. He considers you a worse case than Kyle._

Sol sighed and actually took a bite of his food. Maybe he was just hungry and that's why the bad thoughts were there. He hope that they would go away after a few bites and worried glances from his mom however, the voice continued.

_Secondly, you don't know how mom and dad will react._

Sol knew that his mom was very enthusiastic and supportive of others. Especially when it came to the South Park Cows and the gardening club. Karen might not have a very good green thumb but both the redheaded boy and his dad knew that she was trying. She tried to make the front yard look more welcoming after they moved in South Park.

However, putting all her hobbies aside, Sol wasn't sure of how she would react to the fact that her son is attracted to a boy this time. She might not take him seriously like the previous time. All because it was hard to believe that he sincerely liked a girl who had an incurable illness. Sol could only guess that his mom though he took pity on the girl.

He didn't. He had a feeling that his current crush might have liked her as well if she had lived.

His dad, on the other hand, was a complete mystery to the boy. While Darius was a cheery man, Sol realized he never spent enough time with his dad. He liked crosswords, to play guitar and cello, and watch detective series. Yet, the redhead never heard any discussions between his dad and mom about serious matters related to him. Not even about his own illness and the possibility of getting worse.

Sol wasn't afraid of that. He would just loose all his hair again and sleep a lot. Maybe his dad never talked on some topics on purpose. Either for the sake of enjoying the moment and staying optimistic or not stressing anyone.

_Thirdly, your crush is black. Of course people will care about those things, and especially the last one._

_But I don't care about that,_  thought Sol sadly, getting up and ready to leave.

He needed to leave the room. He just had to leave because he felt like an oncoming flood of tears. A few more moments and he will be a mess.

"It's the Lugos, isn't it?" asked Karen, gently stopping Sol by the hand. "Especially... what's his name? Lukas?"

Sol, of course, didn't say anything. He didn't look back at his mom. He knew if he did, it would count as betrayal against himself. Then again, it was already too late for that.

_I messed up,_  thought Sol grimly before just nodding to his mom.

"Is he being mean to you? Should I talk with him or his mom?"

Sol blinked, a few accidental tears escaping from his eyes. He sincerely didn't expect a question in that direction. The boy looked back at his mom with a confused frown on his face.

The redhead looked at her, like he was looking for a sign that this was a joke, and shook his head.

"But he is somehow involved in your distress, right?" she asked raising an eyebrow at her son but letting go of his hand. She didn't want him to run but trusted enough to let go of him in hope that Sol would say. And he did.

The boy nodded to that. Before she could ask any more questions, Sol just let out a frustrated sigh and made three gestures. If Karen had blinked she would have missed them because of how quick they were made. First Sol pointed at himself, then imitated a hug and pointed behind himself.

Although her son's completely silence drove her crazy sometimes, Karen was starting to get a hold on his way of communication. She didn't know much American Sign Language but knew the universal word for 'love'.

"I love... past?" she asked confused. Karen was certain that a thumb pointed back meant 'past' but she knew the context didn't fit. "No, wait... I love him?"

His slightly shaking frame, reddened face and avoidance of eye contact proved that she guessed it right. The woman could only guess how nervous her son was with telling his probably one of the biggest secrets to her.

"Oh my god, I was overthinking this," chuckled Karen, trying to hide a growing smile on her face with a palm, "and in the wrong direction too." She had to bit her lower lip just not to grin like an actual madwoman.

However, Karen quickly composed herself and pulled Sol closer to her. "Dear, I thought that you were so nervous around Lukas because he was mean to you," said she, hugging her son tightly.

_How did I not notice that he was having an actual crush on he boy? His behavior is a copy of how I used behave when it came to my crushes._

Yet, she didn't expect Sol to hug her back and start sobbing. She gently petted his hair and waited for him to calm down while humming an old song. Karen didn't even consider the possibility that her son was stressed because of who he liked.

"If it's going to make you feel slightly better," mumbled the woman into his hair, "I can see why you like him. Lukas has a certain charm and I get how he caught your eye."

When Sol calmed down and brushed away the tears with the sleeve of his hoodie, Karen let go and smiled at him. She knew that after a small session of stress-crying her son was going to feel much better.

"Gal nori arbatos, mielasis?" asked the woman. Sol nodded after a moment. He could use some tea right now.

"Tuoj pasijusi geriau, brangusis." She got up and prepared two cups of tea.

Sol was relieved to know that his mom was okay with the revelation. Or, at least, that's the impression that he got from this conversation.

"Bring him over some day okay, dear?"

Sol thought for a moment. Maybe he should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> "Sauliau, mielasis... Kas yra?" - Saulius, dear... What's wrong?  
> "Kol dar tavo tėtis negrįžo iš darbo, gal nori pašnekėti apie tai, kas tau neduoda ramybės? Ar kas nors negerai mokykloje?" - While your dad still hasn't returned, do you want to talk about what's making you restless? Is something wrong at school?  
> "Aš žinau, jog kažkas tau neduoda ramybės, nes tapai dar labiau tylesnis negu įprastai." - I know that something is making you restless because you became more quiet than usually.  
> "Gal nori arbatos, mielasis?" - Would you like some tea, dear?  
> "Tuoj pasijusi geriau, brangusis." - You'll feel better soon, darling.


End file.
